An information communication cabinet refers to a case or a cabinet used for integrated loading of various communication apparatus, and is generally made of high quality cold rolled steel plate. The cabinet system has solved the problems of high-density heat dissipation of communication apparatus, attachment and management of a large number of cables, large-capacity power distribution, and full compatibility with rack apparatus of different manufacturers, thus allowing the communication apparatus to operate in a highly stable status. High-power communication apparatus normally generates a large amount of heat during a long-term operation. Currently, to ensure heat dissipation, a cold aisle cabinet is employed to improve the heat dissipation of the cabinet. In general, the cold aisle cabinet is placed in a specific machine room, and the top of the machine room is usually covered with liquid pipelines, in this situation, if leakage occurs, the information system would collapse. Therefore, a waterproof structure is required in the machine room to protect the entire cabinet group. However, if a waterproof layer is covered on the whole top of the machine room, the area to be protected is too large, which would cause a high cost and a long construction period, and delaying the operation of the machine room.